


Movie Night

by sinnnnnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Pregame Danganronpa, fantasies, hurt/comfort?, light NSFW moment, oumasai, pregame saiouma, saiouma, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi have their weekly Danganronpa movie-night-sleepover.Even though they really like-like each other, they can barely even admit it to themselves..
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Movie Night

Kokichi was pacing.  
Watching the floor rush by as he walked in circles in front of the apartment complex.

There was a bag, heavily plastered with stickers, charms and pins, hung around his shoulder and another was leaned against the fairly new looking brick wall of the building.

Ouma looked over down the street.

He smiled to himself, feeling a abrupt wave excitement flash through his body, making him let loose a giggle while bouncing up and down. The accessories of his bag clitter clattered with every jump.

The thing that got him all giddy - It was time for his weekly sleepover with Shuichi.  
They would pick one day of each week, where they would meet up after school or lunch, spend a day together, and then, at night, watch Danganronpa at Shuichi's place.  
They'd play games and talk...Saihara would read after Kokichi had already passed out, savely on the bed, which was usually the only place not littered by candy wrappers.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Kokichi threw his head back playfully.  
"Took you long enough!"

Shuichi smiled awkwardly, though it was a genuine smile. Kokichi appreciated that.

"I stopped by the gas station to buy that sour candy you've been going on about!"  
A medium-sized, green bag was flung into Kokichi's direction. He smoothly caught it.  
"And some Dr. Hopper for myself, of course."  
He pointed to the big bulge in his hoodie pocket, likely containing a bunch of soda cans.

______

Saihara was fun to watch Danganronpa with.  
He was outstandingly talented at connecting the dots, and most of the time, he knew what was going on even before any of the cast members did.  
Hearing him ramble on about solvig cases with all that passion made watching the show in his presence so much more entertaining.

Once again, Shuichi was fixated on the TV screen.  
He was in his own little thinking world everytime the evidence was presented.  
For some reason, Ouma found distaste in it.  
As much as the nosey boy thought it was cute in it's own way, he was also a little... jealous, maybe.  
Clenching his orca stuffie closer to his chest, he rested his head against the tall shoulder next to him, followed by an arm snaking its way around it, and tightly holding onto Shuichi's hoodie.  
He wouldn't mind. And even if he did, that was better yet.

"E-Everything alright, Kokichi?", Saihara finally asked.  
Satisfied, Kokichi reached for his Panta, though still securely detaining Shuichi's arm with one hand.  
"Yes", he cockily announced.

The other took a sip from his own drink as well.

"I don't know why you like that stuff so much..." stated Shuichi while still closely studying the happenings on TV.  
"Hm?"  
"Doesn't even taste like grape, does it?"  
Kokichi chugged a couple big gulps before returning to the conversation.

"And?? It's sweet and purple and I like it."

Kokichi was waiting for a response, but none ever came.  
Great. Now he really couldn't focus on the show...  
The need to have more conversation with Saihara was drilling his mind.

Kokichi cocked his head.  
"Want a taste?"  
Shuichi shot him a look, setting eyes on Kokichi for the first time in, what felt like forever.  
Ouma felt fulfilled everytime he saw that look on Saihara's face - wide-eyed in surprise, but smiling regardless, caught by surprise.  
He just smiled back and laughed, feeling a little flustered about Shu's pretty, golden eyes, even if he didn't let it show at all.

"You've never actually tried this one before, riiight? No probs! I'll allow you to have a sip!", Kokichi insisted, dragging the bottle across the floor, closer to their middle.

Saihara was hesitant about sharing food with his little trickster friend. He wasn't usually this pushy,  
Besides.  
They weren't...THAT close, right?  
Well, Kokichi's wide smile told other tales.  
Why did he feel all fuzzy so suddenly?

"Sure."

Kokichi felt strangely euphoric, as Saihara reached for the bottle.  
This could be considered and indirect kiss, and Shuichi just took him up on the offer.  
If he felt the same? Did Shuichi want to see it that way?  
Was his interest set on the taste of soda, or rather the taste of Kokichi's lips...?

The Panta was lifted and Kokichi watched the opening of the bottle press against Saihara's lips, before being fludded by the purple liquid.  
The light of the television made the drink look like a fantastical, sparkling elixir or, perhaps, a pretty love poison.  
For a short moment it painted Shuichi's face in a playful, pink-purple sunset blush.

Kokichi awed at the other boy's face as he let the fluid enter his mouth.

His lips parted from the bottle and let out a small sigh.  
Kokichi snapped out of his weird trance.  
He was caught up feeling creepy, having gucked at Shuichi like that.

"Well, I guess it's not THAT bad...", Shu admitted.  
"I-I'm glad.." Kokichi replied, more embarrassed than happy.   
"You can have some more later, i-if you want."  
"Okay."

And that was the end of that conversation.

  
For the next eternity, Shuichi didn't focus on the show.  
His mind wandered - his thoughts were drenched with unshakable fantasies.  
He didn't ask for the bottle again.  
He couldn't.  
He thought about exchanging some Panta with Kokichi by kissing him right when he took a swig.  
But he could never do that.  
Not only because he didn't have the balls to, but he didn't even know if Kokichi liked him, too...  
Ouma-kun was his only friend. He didn't want to risk being all alone again for a stupid crush.  
His company was enough to satisfy.  
He could love and support him from the sidelines, after all.

The thought of making Kokichi feel appreciated calmed Saihara down a little.

Feeling at ease, his mind returned back to reality, just to come to a disappointing realization.  
The trial had finished, the blackend was executed and Kokichi lay next to him, sound asleep.  
Damn it.

Shuichi took a moment.  
He wondered when Kokichi last had the chance to sleep this peacefully. His "homelife" was a mess, and he probably didn't sleep much when in the presence of his troublemaker friends, either.

Involuntarily, Shuichi's right hand carefully rested on Kokichi's head.  
Light as a feather, his fingers ran through his passed out lover's silky hair.

There barely was a sound to his voice as Saihara spoke.  
"...You're safe here."  
He wanted him to know that. Maybe, somehow, Kokichi could feel him in his subconscious.

One last time, Shuichi let his hand run over the purplette's resting head, before hesitantly withdrawing.  
He wished so desperately, that he could do more for Ouma.  
Maybe he could, one day. But, for now, he was glad to be able to provide Kokichi a save place to sleep and a time to carelessly enjoy himself with his favorite candy, watching his favorite show and having the good time he deserved.

Shuichi smiled.


End file.
